


Feel Me

by Green_and_Blue18



Series: Storyteller 2020 | Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Needy Dean Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, nature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Dean and Cas arrived at the end of the dock and quickly started discarding all their clothing stripping down to nothing. Dean was almost there; he just needed to pull down his boxers and sweats. After they discarded their clothing Dean could keep his eyes off Cas’s beautiful sun-kissed skin, to the way his body moved, and the thickness of his thighs. He was hypnotized by Cas's naked tone body. He had to keep convincing himself that the man standing in front of him godlike was his.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Storyteller 2020 | Destiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Feel Me

* * *

“Dean... Dean.. are you up?” Cas mumbled into the crook of Dean’s neck as he planted a small kiss.

Dean’s eyes started to flutter open as his drowsy eyes looked down towards Cas. He began tightening his grip around Cas's waist then whispered in a groggy tone, “For you, yes.” 

Cas has a huge smile on his face as he snuggled closer towards the warmth of Dean’s body, “Are you sure?” 

Dean had a growing smile on his face as he grazed his thumb across Cas’s side, “Yes, now why are you up this early?”

Cas started to chuckle lightly as he placed his head back onto Dean’s chest. He slowly ran his finger along Dean’s chest making small circles then asked, “I- I nevermind. You might think it’s too crazy.”

 _Crazy?_ Which piqued Dean’s interest more. He moved his other hand under Cas’s chin then moved his head up towards him then whispered, “Baby, I swear I won’t think it’s crazy. Now, tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” 

Cas looked up at him in awe which Dean never got tired of seeing. Cas’s face started to turn into a bright smile as he sat up, “You have to promise me you will not laugh, alright?”

Dean sat up slightly as he ran his fingers along Cas's arm then said, “I promise I won’t laugh, no matter how crazy it might sound.” 

Cas bit his lips then looked out their doors which caused Dean to look towards the lake where they bought their cabin. Cas then looked back towards him with a devious smile. 

Dean started to chuckle lightly as he pushed himself up then wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist again then whispered, “You’re crazy, but if you want to do it then I’m game.” 

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s arms then brushed his hair back slowly then asked in a curious tone, “Are you, serious Dean? I mean-“

Dean leaned back and cut him off by grabbing his head and pressing their lips together. Dean ran his tongue against Cas’s lips then leaned back as he rested their foreheads towards, “You don’t have to say anything more to convince me. Now, are we going to do this or what?” 

Cas started chuckling slightly as he reopened his eyes with a deep smirk, “Alright, let's do it.” 

Cas quickly sprung back up then laced his and Dean’s hand together as he pulled him up from the bed. He opened their door and started walking outside of their cabin letting the cool summer breeze dance across their skin as they walked under the blanket of the night. 

Dean let Cas lead him down towards the docks while he continued staring at him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas. The way Cas's smile sent a warm feeling throughout his body, the way his Egyptian blue eyes stared at him like he was the world, and the feelings he couldn't imagine his life without this blue-eyed man. 

Dean and Cas arrived at the end of the dock and quickly started discarding all their clothing stripping down to nothing. Dean was almost there; he just needed to pull down his boxers and sweats. After they discarded their clothing Dean could keep his eyes off Cas’s beautiful sun-kissed skin, to the way his body moved, and the thickness of his thighs. He was hypnotized by Cas's naked tone body. He had to keep convincing himself that the man standing in front of him godlike was his.

Cas looked up towards his face and quickly noticed Cas’s eyes were having a dark desire as his eyes wandered all over his body. Dean held out his hand towards Cas. He pulled his body against him as Cas took a nip at his neck. Dean moaned lightly in response. Everything Cas did to him sent chills throughout his body which he loved.

“You ready?” Cas said in a deep voice that made his spine tingle taking a glance towards the clear water.

Dean smiled as he quickly wrapped his arms around Cas and picked Cas up. Cas started wrapping his arms around his neck as Dean jumped into the lake holding Cas in his arms. 

The cold water splashed against their warm skin which instantly sent a jolt of energy to the rest of their body. Dean and Cas lost each other as their body became fully submerged in the cold water. When the Dean came back up he was shivering and started walking towards the shore. Cas must have noticed him retreating because he started making his way toward him with a big smile on his face which made this moment even better. Except, the water was freezing against his warm naked body.

“Aren’t you cold?” Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

Cas started smiling as he walked towards him pushing back his dark hair. Cas quickly wrapped his arms around Dean then said, “Yes, but I like it.” 

Dean leaned his body against Cas feeling the warmth of his body warming his. He wasn’t very fond of cold temperatures, but for Cas, he would do just about anything he wanted just to see him smile. Dean leaned his head on Cas’s chest then whispered, “You’re an adrenaline junkie, you know that right?” 

He could feel Cas’s body shake slightly from his laugh which he loved so much. Cas tightening his grip around Dean pushed their bodies closer together as he whispered into Dean’s ear, “I know I am and I'm thankful I don’t have to do it alone. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.” He pushed aside Dean’s wet hair then planted a small kiss on his forehead.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas again longing for his warmth. His body was getting warm, but he wasn’t going to tell Cas just yet. He leaned back to stare into Cas’s beautiful eyes which had a certain glow against the water and the sky. He went speechless for a moment then whispered, “You’re just so damn beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” 

Dean quickly noticed the smile creeping up on Cas’s face. He’s loved before, but the feelings he got with Cas was unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It was like his heart was going to explode from the love he felt. Cas hand traced lower down on his body then whispered, “Dean, the day you first told me you loved me was a day I will never forget. Mostly because it felt like I finally found a friend, a lover, and a missing piece of myself. I know words cannot express the way I feel about you, but I love you.” 

Dean started to bite his lip as he felt his cock throbbing against Cas leg. He was kind of embarrassed, but Cas looked up towards him as Dean quickly looked away, “Sorry, I uhh ruined the moment.” 

Cas started chuckling as he lifted Dean’s chin then he felt something warm and long expanding between his legs. He quickly lifted Dean's head as he ran his teeth across Dean’s neck breathing his warm breath into his neck as his other hand cupped his ass cheek then whispered seductively, “You didn’t... To be honest you’re driving me a little crazy. So, how about we continue this back in the cabin?” 

Dean lifted his leg on to Cas waist as he was feeling extremely needy. Cas started running his hand along his upper thigh. Dean quickly started hanging his arm around Cas’s neck as he leaned closer feeling nothing but chills run along his entire body. He started to feel Cas’s cock getting harder and it was driving him crazy as he whispered back, “I won’t make it… Cas… I need you.” 

Cas looked at him with a certain desire growing in his eyes as he started walking them toward the wood of the dock. He pushed Dean against the wood which caused him to moan loudly. Cas started to bite on the nub of his ear as he whispered, “Dean... Are you sure?” 

Dean instantly started wrapping both arms around Cas’s neck as he moaned breathly, “Cas... I- I can’t wait... I need to feel you.” 

Cas started running his hands along Dean’s body sending deep shivers throughout his body causing him to curse softly. He didn’t want it to end. He loved Cas’s touch and what it was doing to him then he started feeling little wet kisses in the middle of his neck. He couldn’t help the small whimpers that came out of him as he felt Cas’s body slowly rocking against him. He started to feel Cas’s fingers slowly moving in and out of him which caused his breath to increase. He quickly grounded himself as he placed his arm up against the wood behind him. 

Dean was feeling deeply simulated as his body started to become red hot to the touch, his heartbeat picked up significantly as little beads of sweat started to gather on his forehead, and his body started to tremble a little as he felt like clay to Cas's magnificent hands.

Cas started pressing himself even closer as Dean felt him breaching his entrance slowly he placed one arm on Cas neck and the other on the wood with his head facing up towards the sky, silently praying as he bit his lip. As a filthy moan got dragged up out of him as he felt Cas’s other hand cupping his ass just the way he liked it.

“I want you to feel me,” Cas groaned loudly as he grazed his lips across his neck.

Which caused Dean to dig his fingernails into the woods and Cas’s hair. He nodded slowly with his head as he continued rocking his body against Cas.

Cas ram into him a lot more frequently as he felt their body’s become hot. He also started to feel a tingling sensation on his neck as he looked down to see Cas sucking bruises on his neck as their bodies slowly rocked to a steady rhythm fanning the flame deep inside. Dean’s breathing started increasing as he ran his fingers along Cas’s back and the wood behind him.

“I’ve got you... I’ve got you,” Cas kept mumbling repeatedly as he ran his hot tongue across Dean’s cold neck then growled filthily, “Damn... You feel... Ugh, you feel so good... So good Dean.” 

Dean couldn’t help but moan as he looked down at Cas’s messy hair and red swollen lips on his nipples. He started to feel his body charging more and more slowly coming close to the edge which he enjoyed with Cas.

Cas continued thrusting into him non stop like he was a god damn piston working into him over and over. He couldn’t help but mumble Cas’s name incoherently as he couldn’t think straight anymore. He started to feel Cas’s head fall forward into his sweaty neck. He started tangling his hands into Cas's hair as he got closer and closer to the deep end which he so was desperately craving.

Cas thrust harder and harder which caused Dean to moan deeply and send an awakening pulse throughout his body. Which made him yelp, “CAS..” Dean started to notice Cas’s thrusts slowing down as he felt on top of the world.

“Baby, I’m about t-“ Dean was able to mumble as he fell off the deep end to which Cas slammed back into trying to root himself deep inside of Dean, which caused him to moan Cas’s name loudly. They stayed together slowly rocking against each other, eyes closed riding the wave of emotion from their god-like orgasm together.

“Dean?” He heard Cas speak breathily into the crook of his neck. 

“Yeah Beautiful?” He mumbled, still having one leg wrapped around Cas. 

“When did the sun come up?” Cas asked, a little unsure. 

Dean reopened his eyes as his green emeralds shimmered in the morning dew of the sunlight. He looked down at Cas who was staring up at him with his beautiful blue eyes. He started to laugh as he placed a kiss on top of Cas head then mumbled, “We stayed here until the sun came up?” 

Cas started to let him down easily as he turned around then had a huge smile on his face, “It appears we did. So, breakfast?” 

Dean had a growing smile on his face as he leaned his whole body against the wood as he nodded his head, “That sounds good, but I think I’m going to need help getting there.” 

Cas then smiled as he placed his arm around his waist then planted a kiss on the side of his head, “You wanted to do it before breakfast.”

Dean then started walking slowly as they started walking towards their cabin, “Yeah... Well, I wasn’t expecting you to ram me like a sex doll.” 

“Do you-“

Dean instantly stopped him by placing a finger on his lips then smiled, “Before you ask no I don’t regret it. Hell, I probably will want to do it again, but please try to convince me to wait. Walking right now is going to be a bitch.” 

Cas started to laugh as he leaned his head into Dean's shoulder, “You said that last time, but you’re too impatient to wait.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he placed a kiss on Cas's forehead, “That’s why you love me.” 

“Yes, now let's go have some breakfast before our family arrives.”

“Shit... I forgot, how am I going to explain why I can’t walk?” Dean asked a little concern.

“I’m sure you’ll find a reason,” Cas said as he planted another kiss on his chest then started walking slowly towards the direction of their cabin as the golden morning light glimmered down on their wet naked sun-kissed skin.

_**THE END...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you'd like to you can follow me here on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/green-and-blue18)
> 
> I hope you have a good day! :)


End file.
